Amber
Wise and clever ambulance Amber provides clues to solutions in situations using her ample knowledge and quick judgement when the rescue team is in trouble. She protects the lives of friends with various medical tools and takes responsibility for safety accidents in daily life. Appearance Amber is a white-and-pink ambulance van with a pink glowing and growing ribbon-shaped ambulance siren on the top. She also has a pink-like accessory at the tires. She is one of the Rescue Team, she is kind, sweet and cute, she is full of intelligence with the rest of the Rescue Teams' members. She is a nurse-liked in her Robovan Version. She has a unique siren, a pink glowing and growing ribbon-liked siren. In the 2011s, she had a cross. But marked A for Amber on her siren and the back part on 2014. Her gender is female. Personality Amber, as the one of the Rescue Team, she is kind, beautiful, cute and sweet, and she is full of intelligence, like the rest of the members. Because of her sweet and kind personality, everyone seems to like her. Relationships Everyone likes Amber because of her personality, kind and caring, she may have relationships with anyone. Helly- Amber's best friend, Helly is also a member of the Rescue Team, he is a green helicopter with a siren on the top of the fan. Helly's gender is a male, but she didn't care if it is male or not, it still can be her bestie. Roy- Maybe Amber has a relationship with Roy, but sometimes may be Poli. Also a member of the Rescue Team, he is a red-and-yellow fire truck with his siren on the top. With his Robotruck Version, he is a firefighter. Poli- Maybe Amber has a relationship with Poli, but sometimes may be Roy. He is the leader (or maybe a vice-leader if Jin is in here) of the Rescue Team, he is a blue-and-white police car with a siren on the top. Like Amber, Poli has a unique siren. In Robocar Version, he looks like a police officer. Jin- Jin is a leader of the Rescue Team, she sometime makes any problem if she making something, like a periscope and vacuum, for example. She also a mechanic. Unlike Helly and the others, she can't help the victims and cars that in a serious problem, but she can help from all of the things that she makes, like using a periscope for saving Ming-Ming that had eaten a can, for example. Trivia * Amber is the only female vehicle in the Rescue Team. * She is the only car that has the short-timed transform into Robovan version. * Amber is the second to have a unique siren, the first being Poli. Gallery Amber is kind and smart. Pink and white. There humans got injury or cars got broken. I can help all who's got came here Amber is normal and robocar. I can all good everything all. School Troubles Inserting Helly Block the Clock Category:Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Rescue Team Category:Vehicles Category:Road Vehicles Category:Females